


But I’m no Angel

by Consuela_Stargazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Masquerade, writing contests - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consuela_Stargazer/pseuds/Consuela_Stargazer
Summary: The Annual MInistry Halloween Ball is upon us and this year’s theme is Masquerade. Each ministry worker is “highly recommended” to attend. Hermione Granger isn’t the biggest fan of Halloween but perhaps the new guy at work can break that shell.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Halloween Masquerade One Shot Contest 2019





	But I’m no Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of an anonymous contest and will remain so until after the contest has been voted on and reveals are finished.
> 
> We would like to acknowledge that all of the writers know that the Harry Potter characters, locations and any plot lines used are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
I pulled my coat tight around me as the autumn breeze blew through. I fiddled in my purse to find my keys as I reached the door of my flat. The skeleton hanging from the knocker bounced as I opened the door. My landlord had insisted that every tenant decorate for Halloween but Halloween wasn’t really my thing. I know, being a witch who doesn’t like Halloween seems a bit odd but the whole commercialism of it all just killed it for me. I placed my purse on the entry table and took off my coat. I hung it on the coat hook and kick off my boots. Work had been exceptionally difficult today and even the past week. Young wizards enjoyed using creatures to terrify and prank muggles. Today, a group of boys had let lose a cast of fire crabs in local seafood restaurant. Last week, a mountain troll was let loose in Hyde Park, reminding me of my first Halloween at Hogwarts. Halloween was a major headache for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The phone rang just as I walked into the kitchen. 

“Hello,” I answered with a forced cheery voice. 

“Hey! Get dressed, we’re going out for drinks. I’ll be on your doorstep in about three minutes.” My best friend didn’t even give me time to protest before she hung up. At least this time she gave me a heads up before just appearing in my living room. I changed my blouse and was putting on my heels when the doorbell rang. I hopped up from my couch and opened the door. There stood my beautiful red-haired best friend looking like she just stepped off the pages of a magazine. I looked down at my own outfit as I realized how underdressed I may be. 

“What’s the occasion?” I ask with a chuckle, not that Ginny ever really needed a reason to party. She huffed and gave me a hand wave to encourage that I hurry up. “Usual place?” asked as she grabbed my hand. She nodded as I felt the pull in my belly button. Less than a second later we were standing in the alley outside “Witch’s Brew”.It was a new bar that had popped up that catered primarily to magical folk but had the feel and decor of a muggle decorating for this horrid holiday. There was a “witch” riding a broom hanging from the ceiling that was green with a large wart on her nose. I rolled my eyes as I thought about the extensive skin care routine I went through every morning to just have muggles confuse us with hags. Ginny saddled up to the bar, slapping her hand on the counter top. The bartender walked over and Ginny leaned over seductively and ordered two fire-whiskeys. She sits back into her seat and huffs. She took her shot and slammed it down. "You know he doesn't even ask about my games anymore." She said not even looking at me. I knew she meant Harry. Things hadn't been good in a while. "All he ever wants to talk about is work and all the cases he closes. 'You do know I was the Chosen One honey. I'm kind of a big deal' " The last part she said with her voice deepened and her chest puffed out. I gave her look to indicate that I knew she was exaggerating. She ordered another shot. "Okay enough about me. What about you? Anything going on with that new guy you were telling me about?" 

Now it was my turn to down my shot. The "new guy" she was referring to was none other than Theodore Nott. The same Theo Nott that went to school with them. I just hadn't told Ginny that shred of information yet. All she knew was that there was an extremely attractive man in my department whose desk was right outside my office. We exchanged looks a few times but nothing major. "Nothing new to report I'm afraid." I was a little bummed about it but didn't want to say that. After my relationship with Ron went downhill and then there was the fling I had with Malfoy, I'd been iffy about starting anything new. Especially with another Slytherin Pure Blood. 

"Ugh," Ginny said while looking over my shoulder. "Look who just blew through the door." I turned and there standing in the doorway was the "new guy". Theo was wearing a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. I couldn't tell if this effortless coolness was a costume or if this is actually how he dressed outside of the office. He walked toward the bar. He looked down toward us and when he spotted us he gave me a wink. I felt a pull in my gut as I smiled. "Excuse me, but did Theodore Nott just wink at you?" Ginny hit me in the shoulder breaking the trance I had put myself in. She looked at him and back at me. “Wait. No...Black hair. Square jaw line. Broad shoulders. Oh my goodness! Theodore Nott is new guy?!?!” I ducked my head down as her voice grew louder and louder. “Geez Ginny, say it louder. I don’t think the people out on the sidewalk heard you. Yes, Theo is now working in my department. Yes, he was the one I was telling you about, but I specifically left out his name to avoid this conversation right here.” 

When I turned back to look at Theo, he was gone. I spun around on my barstool but I didn’t see him anywhere in the room. Then the bartender walked over. “Miss? The chap dressed like James Dean left this for you.” He handed me a napkin with a note on it:

‘You look just as beautiful as ever Boss, I hope I’m more than just the “new guy”. See you at work.

T

I smiled at the note just as Ginny took it from me. “Seriously. Hermione Jean, no. Do you know who he is? Do you know who his father is?” She acted as if I didn’t have these same thoughts. But honestly, if Draco was any indication, some tigers can change their stripes. Or in their cases, a snake shedding their skin I suppose. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on my office door. “Ms. Granger. Glad to see you got home alright.” Back in normal work attire, Theo looked ever the gentleman. He still has his hair slicked back like he had last night but now he was dressed in a suit with a skinny black. Those skinny ties used to bother me so much but Theo made it work. “So did I hear Weasley call me “the new guy”? Does that mean you talk about me then?” He walked over and sat in the chair, opposite my desk. There was that cocky smile. His blue eyes had a little twinkle in them. I folded my hands in front of me on my desk, and leaned forward. “Do you think this is appropriate, Mr Nott? I am your superior after all.” He chuckled and stood up. He turned toward the door but turned just as he reached it. “So I suppose there wouldn’t be anyway of convincing you of joining me for the Ministry Masquerade tonight?” He flicked his wand toward my desk and a dark piece of parchment that was at the bottom of a stack on my desk. 

‘Annual Ministry Halloween Ball’

‘Masquerade’

Level 1, Ballroom

Attendance is HIGHLY recommended

“Where did that come from?” Trivial things did seem to get lost on my desk every so often. “Well it seems I am being urged to attend. So perhaps I will see you there Mr. Nott.” He laughed and knocked on the door frame as he exited my office. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When I got home that night, having not thought about the ball for most of the rest of the day, I remembered that the theme required some sort of costume. I had nothing in my wardrobe. I pulled out my old school uniform and laughed to myself at the thought of showing up to a party dressed in it. At that moment, I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it and all I saw was a flash of red hair as Ginny ran in. “An owl dropped this off as I apparated in. Seems fancy. Come on. Open it.” She held a large matte black box wrapped in a satin black ribbon. Atop it was a bright red envelope. “Go on.” I took the box from her and laid it on the table in front of my sofa. I took the card from the envelope.

‘I had a feeling you wouldn’t have anything to wear. 

I took the liberty and I hope you’ll not think it too forward. 

Meet me tonight. You’ll know it’s me when you see me.

T

I carefully slid off the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box. Inside sitting atop white fabric was a delicate white lace mask. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. There was no string or stick in which to keep it on my face. I placed it against my cheekbones and felt a tingle as the enchantment activated and the mask stayed put until I lifted it off. “Oh wow. That’s really pretty. Feel this though, it’s so soft.” Ginny signaled toward the fabric in the box. I lifted it out and the most beautiful gown flowed out. Made of silk and lace, it felt like water in my hands. Underneath the dress was another box. I opened it to reveal the final piece to this costume, a stunning pair of white and gold wings. He meant me to be an angel. “At least I can’t say Nott doesn’t have great taste.” Ginny scoffed as she held up the dress. “Well let’s get you ready for that ball, Snow White.” I laughed as she mixed up her muggle fairy tale princesses. I quickly took a shower and then slipped into the gown. It fit like a glove, making em wonder how Nott knew my size. The dress was modest but did have small cut outs at the hips. Ginny helped me pin up my hair and apply my makeup. She chose a brilliant white shadow to compliment the dress and mask. “Final piece to this puzzle,” she stated as she held up the wings. I hadn’t realized quite how large they were at first. Ginny hooked them on to the back of my dress and I barely felt the weight. After a second, my feet began to hover slightly above the ground. The wings were enchanted as well. I’m sure I wouldn’t be flying all over London, but it was a nice touch. “Knock ‘em dead, Angel. No really, he tries any funny business, just knock him out cold.” 

\------------------------------------------

When I entered the Ballroom, the music was lightly playing overhead. The ceiling shown with stars, bewitched just like the ceiling of Hogwart’s Great Hall. The room was already bustling with ministry workers. There was Harry and Ron over the table of food with Ginny and Lavender. Ginny waved to me and rolled her eyes, indicating that Harry was telling another one of his heroic stories. Lavender, of course, was lapping it up. I walked toward them but then something caught my eye. Leaning against a pillar at the far side of the room, stood a man in an all black suit, wearing a red mask that resembled a demon….and a skinny black tie. I looked over at Ginny and she had seen him too. She nodded her head towards him, giving me the go ahead. I let the wings float me across the floor. I landed on my feet next to him. “One may tolerate a world of demons….” I started He turned to me and finished “.....for the sake of an angel. I see you received my gift.” He took a step back as if to admire his work. “MMM absolutely stunning. May I have this dance?” He took my hand and led me out to the floor. The crowd seemed to part as the angel and her demon took to the center of the room. The chandelier floating overhead centered above us. “So a demon? I see you’ve decided to embrace your heritage then? Let everyone continue to think what they do about you because of who your father was?” He smiled a half smile and spun me around. “If I got rid of my demons, I’d lose my angels, dear Ms. Granger.” I was shocked for a moment. “You know Tennesee Williams?” Again he smiled. “ Well no not personally. But I have read his work. As for your previous questions, No one ever truly changes their opinions about a person. I was labeled from the second my father pledged his loyalty to Voldemort. But let me in on a little secret, I’m not the demon everyone makes me out to be.” He took his hand and brushed a curl from my face. His touch sent a shiver down my spine. “But what about you, Granger? Did I make a good choice with your costume? War hero, working your way up through the ministry, no doubt you’ll be Minister yourself one day. Follow the rules, not a toe out of line. You’re a perfect little angel if I’d ever seen one.” His eyes did that stupid sparkle thing as he surveyed my face. He couldn’t be more wrong. Just me being here with him tonight was against the rules of interoffice entanglements and of course I told him as much. But I lifted my head to place a kiss on his cheek. “But don’t worry Mr. Nott, I’m no angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> The coordinators and writer would like to thank you for your support and reading the story xo


End file.
